To Hell and Back
by SecretM
Summary: Broken. If I had to choose one word to describe myself it would be broken. I've been to hell and back, I lived but I didn't make it back in one piece. Rated M for language and later lime.
1. First Day Back

I'm not sure on the pairing yet, I'll wait on that but for now I'm going to mark it as a DeiHina, just because. It may end up as a Deihina because

Hinata-anyone-but-Naruto rocks but who knows? We'll see ^-^

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, Sakura would have died long ago. So obviously I don't.

* * *

><p>Today's the day. After three months of therapy I am declared stable enough to return to school an entire month late. But in reality, my heart beats despite being crushed and broken. I'm interrupted from my thoughts.<p>

"Hinata, are you ready?"

Neji knocks politely on the door. I start putting up my hair in my traditional two low ponytails, "Almost." I can almost hear his cringe through the paneled doorway at my curt reply. I try again, "Five minutes, Nee-san."

"Alright. I'll meet you out at the truck."

I sigh, finishing up my hair. After a little internal debate I put a short frilled white skirt over my skinny jeans. It looks good with the loose, black, three quarter sleeve graphic tee that says in white block letters "LOVEHIME"

I'm heading downstairs when I register the funny tickle in the back of my mind. Something about the date, no doubt. "What is it?" I asked myself aloud. It takes Hanabi's presence to _gain _enough sense to ask, "Hanabi, is something important happening today?" An innocent question, one that shouldn't trigger anything drastic. It's all pins and needles when talking to the extremely moody teenager.

"Well, I think you mentioned something about Sakaru-sama…"

Ugh. I hated how she looked up to that… girl. Anyways, wasn't Sakura in Paris..?

That's right. She's coming back to school today too.

Great. Today is really going to suck. I slunk sadly out of the house and into Neji's truck. I sunk into the seat, glaring at the excessive sunlight that taunted my mood. Neji glanced over but said nothing, used to my mood changes. It remains like this until we reach school.

Neji parks in the senior lot, I am about to leave but Neji stops me, "Princess.."

"Don't call me that," I snap

"Neji looks taken aback and slightly hurt, "Look, don't let your mood bring you down today. You need to cheer up." He smiles slightly.

I leave the truck and approach the school. Gakure High. It was a large school, for our district was small but way overpopulated. It was a stroke of luck(good or bad, I wonder) that we ended up here and not at it's counterpart, Konoha High. I sometimes wish I had, Sakura wouldn't have been a problem there.

The interior of the building is just as vast as the exterior promised. We were hardly separated by grade, the only exceptions being the math courses and senior-only classes. I walk close to the wall, hugging corners and staying as out of sight as possible.

I so desperately wanted to cut Beginners Trig but we apparently had an important lecture, so no cutting for Hinata. Sighing, I enter the Math wing.

Not the best idea. Sakura was standing right in front of my class, dressed like she is normally. In an outfit that leaves little to the imagination. She is talking to Sai and Sasuke. I wanted to talk to Sasuke but not with Sakura around. My head hanging, I attempt to pass the trio.

Mission failed, "Hinata-chan! I haven't seen you in ages! I've missed you so much." She hugs me, a little too tightly to be friendly in my opinion. She smiles cunningly at me. Sasuke glances at me, but avoids eye contact for the most part, "Sakura-chan…"

Chan? "She's not worth our time. Let her go."

My heart pretty much stops. What nonsense is he spewing now? "Sasuke." I mutter softly, earning an uncomfortable look from him, "What..?"

He looks extremely guilty, but mutters, "I think... I think you shouldn't talk to me anymore. In fact… I think you are a major bitch to Sakura, you should be nicer to her."

Now this is news. But as expected, I guess…

"Idiot."

I push past him into the classroom with no formalities. In fact, I turn back to say, "Sasuke… I know you know better"

Sakura looks confused, but emotion bolted across his face before he could restrain it. I smirk at my small victory before heading to the seat by the window in the back of the classroom.

Besides being forcibly introduced to the class by Mr. Hatake (like they didn't already know me), there was little hesitation before he went right on with the lesson. I drone out most of it, already understanding the material. I was very good at math; Numbers had a set of solid laws that didn't change.

After math is astronomy. After astronomy is aerobics. The day flowed one class into another without interruption. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime and I had no one to sit with. Grades had different lunches, so I normally sat with Sasuke but that was out.

I could sit with Ino, but she was sitting next to Sakura. So never mind.

I wasn't hungry anyways. I happen to see Sakura point over in my direction, the start laughing hysterically. Ino looked over at Sakura with a disapproving look but she says nothing. That tipped me off that she had said something about me.

Damn, that burned.

I stormed over to Sakura, furious. I'm almost close enough to give her what she deserves when a teacher slams into me.

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV<p>

I am sitting in the teacher's section of the cafeteria. I sigh, and drink the soda that came with my fish n' chips. A lot of my next period art students are sitting outside, clearly visible through the vast windows. Upon closer inspection I realize that they are trying to complete their sketchbook assignments that are due today.

Ha. I get to call then out on it.

I pop a ketchup-drenched fry in my mouth, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Demanded the redhead sitting across from me. He taught Visual Comprehension, Basic Painting and Pottery, the lower level art classes.

"My students." I reply simply. I taught Drawing, Advanced Painting and Sculpting.

Sasori nodded, understanding. He seems bored, nodding though I'm not saying anything. Though he was 8 years my senior, I topped him in artistic skill. With me only being 22, I was called an art genius. Sasori was just as artistically talented, but he was not as motivated as I was.

I sighed, and continued eating. We ate in silence for the next 10 minutes.

Suddenly Sasori perked up. He smiled and said, "Things are about to get good."

I looked in the direction Sasori was referring to.

A black-haired girl, no older than 17, was quickly approaching a table. This may seem normal but the look on her face gave the appearance of bad intentions. She was looking straight at a girl with bubblegum pink hair, Haruno.

I smirked, amused. This would be good.

_Her eyes are of a strange color… They're white but they seem almost purple.._

I instantly recognized the girl: Hyuuga Hinata.

She's back? Well, I wasn't going to let her and Haruno have at it.

I leaped over the table, much to Sasori's surprise. I was running across the room, trying to reach the girl.

I jumped on top of the table that Haruno sat at, causing all of the girls to scream. I wasted not a moment in propelling myself off the prep's table and I tackled Hinata.

I was being merciful; I flipped our position and took the full force of the floor. We slid into the trashcans, knocking trash all over us. I hissed in pain, slowly sitting up. I refused to let go of Hinata, not wanting her to get over the shock and resume her attack.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

What..?

I was covered in trash, disgusting. I tried to get up, but I found myself restrained by a pair of arms. I recognize the way I was held, restraining but at the same time gently. I snapped my head up, looking at my captor.

Deidara.

How could've I forgotten that he taught here?

"No.." I whisper to myself. He is still holding me; he is also covered in trash. I wrench my way out of his grasp, and storm out of the cafeteria.

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid!_

I go to the restroom to clean off my hair and clothes. After 15 minutes of diligently working I manage to clean the grime off my clothes and out of my hair. I leave the bathroom, satisfied with my work.

I amble through the hallways, not watching where I am going. Deidara will not leave my thoughts. I have his class next. Maybe I should just skip.

I decide not to. What am I going to do, skip everyday?

Before I can change my mind, I spin around and head to the Fine Arts Wing of the school. The lunch bell rings right when I enter the wing. I hear the distant chatter and hurry to the classroom, unwilling to deal with certain people right now.

I'm in the classroom, I don't remember entering the Art Studio, strangely enough. I sit in the table in the back of the room, sliding down in my seat in attempt to hide from the curious glances that would for sure be thrown at me.

Sure enough, the spotlight is on me when students file into the room. I ignore them, choosing instead to look out the window with my head in my hand.

Why is it so damn sunny?

"….Hyuuga. Hinata?"

"Oh. Here." I replied in a monotone.

"Oh, no, I am well aware of that" Deidara said sarcastically, "It's your turn for this week's still-life. "

Great.

_Yeah sure, I totally want to sit perfectly still while everyone in class stares at me. Just great._

I sigh, and stand up, loudly scraping my chair against the floor in the process. The other students, including Naruto, Sasuke(…), Sai, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Gaara and Obito, take this as a sign to start arranging their chairs around in a semi-circle in the front of the room. I sit on the black box with a white drape thrown carelessly over it.

I sit patiently, waiting.

Everyone is staring at me, including Deidara.

"…?" My silent question hangs in the air, waiting for an answer.

"*Sigh* Ms. Hyuuga, No one wants to draw a model that is only sitting, yeah." Deidara looks expectantly at me.

"Oh. Alright." I swing my right leg over my left leg, and lean back slightly. I balance myself by leaning on my hands.

I lose myself in thought, not noticing the funny looks I got from everyone…

Without me knowing, the class has noticed my weight loss. I was never fat; I was just at a healthy weight. But after the summer I've been through, I had lost a lot of weight.

I let my gaze shift around the studio. The walls were covered in pretty graphics; pictures and painting covered the wall here and there. The room was pretty large and had many windows and skylights. Shelves were dotted with incomplete sculptures and stuff of the like. The area we were in was normally just space. The tables boxed in this area. There were no tables between the teacher's desk and the space.

I waited impatiently for the bell to ring so I could get the hell out of there. Oh wait, I can't. I doubled up on this class so I could take drawing and painting.

Fuck. Now I have to endure Deidara for the better part of two hours. I growled silently to myself, fed up with sitting still.

The rest of the class period slowly passed, but the bell rang much to soon. I got up from my spot and moved to the back of the room while everyone else, sans Sai, packs their stuff up and leaves. Deidara approaches Sai, "Sai, would you go to the teacher lounge and refill my water canteen? I'd go myself but I'm not allowed to leave until planning period.

Sai nods, "Sure." Deidara smiles, "Thanks, please put ice in it."

Sai nods and leaves.

The slam of the door resounds throughout the classroom.

_**Well Damn. Alone with You-Know-who**_

_Shut up._

Deidara approaches my desk.

…

He used my old nickname, "Hinata-chan, what happened to you…?"


	2. First Day Back pt 2

By the way, in this story Obito is younger than Itachi.

If it helps, Obito, Shikamaru, Kakuro, Temari, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are seniors.

Rookie 9(except for Shikamaru), and Gaara are juniors.

Most Sensei's and Akasuki are teachers.

Disclaimer: Is Sakura dead yet? No? Then I do not own. Bummer.

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV<p>

"Hinata-Chan, what happened to you...?"

I was very worried. She never was this quiet and hostile, never. I know what had happened was hard to take in, but still.

The first student had just walked in, ignoring the drama happening in the back of the classroom. Damn. Now I can't talk on a friendly basis to Hinata. I whisper to Hinata,

"You can choose not to, but I'd like you to stay after school and come to my classroom. Please."

And with that, I leave her and move to my desk. I ponder on the now-mysterious girl. She used to be the brightest and happiest student, though shy. But now… she is dark and cold.

I haven't realized that the bell had rung. I am ripped out of my thoughts by 20-something stares. I clear my throat, "Alright, today is studio day. Work on any assignments. This isn't a free day, yeah. You have your art history packet and your rough sketches to work on."

With that, everyone stands to retrieve his or her work from off the shelves or to head over to the computer lab shared with Sasori's class that is adjacent to the lab. I look in the back of the room where Hinata is sitting. Uchiha Sasuke was conversing with her. I wasn't going to call him out on it, only because Hinata had someone to talk to. I smiled and proceeded to work on a sketch.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

I was surprised when Sasuke sat at the same table as me. At first I thought it was because he wanted to sit in the back but I soon learned that it was for a different reason.

He had to mention every way that I have wronged him. I desperately wanted to clear my name, but I figured letting him finish his rant is best,

"Yes. I hate you, Hinata. You took so much away from me. You should be on death row. Why aren't you?" His voice decrescendos into a whisper.

I opened my eyes when he stopped talking, and gaped in shock. A few tears fell from the Uchiha's coal-black eyes. He hasn't cried at school, not ever. This surprised me greatly. I didn't know what to do so I just let him cry silently.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

I never cry. Never. So why am I crying now? I sit at Hinata's table to verbally assault her, but here I am, crying over something that I had refused to think about for such a long time. It's that stupid bitch's fault. If she hadn't come to school today then I've wouldn't have thought about that night. I rush out of the room, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. I take the pass without a word to Deidara. He looked ready to protest but when he saw my expression he let it go. I only had one last class after this one, so I was just going to ditch. I had Psychology, so I was definitely going to cut. I threw the pass down by the wall and made a break for the nearest exit, not caring that I had left my stuff behind.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

I was shocked. He just got up and left. I didn't think that he would come back, though he did leave his stuff here. I decided to ask Neji if we could take his stuff home, because I didn't think it would be safe to leave it here.

I also decided to stay after school, much to my disdain of doing so. Running away from this won't solve the problem.

I didn't do anything productive in Art; I just sketched. I was trying to draw a person. The nose never came out right so I kept erasing it. I was in the process of drawing the hair when I realized whom the person in the sketch resembled.

I slam my sketchbook shut. The bell was about to ring anyways. I shoved my stuff into my one strapped purple bag. I grabbed Sasuke's stuff, stood and walked towards the door.

It looked like Deidara was going to say something but the bell interrupted him. I left the studio silently, ignoring the questions flashing from his eyes. I loved the studio and all but I didn't want to deal with Deidara right now. I struggled to push by the masses, trying to get to the Science/Social studies/Social science wing, also called the SSS Wing. I look at my schedule to check which classroom to go to.

"Room 216, Psychology. My teacher is-"

My blood ran cold. _He_ was supposed to teach this class. They probably forgot to change the name of the teacher on the schedules. After all, what had happened was pretty sudden.

I shakily entered the classroom, afraid of the accusing looks that were for sure to be thrown at me.

Oh no, that would have been too merciful.

As soon as I walk into the classroom, the unmistakable scent of flowers invaded me. I look for the source of the smell; it came from a vase on the teacher's desk.

Ironically, they were my favorite flowers, purple and white lilacs.

But that's not the point. The point was that there was a vase full of flowers on the teacher's desk. That was as much as a slap to the face as anything else.

"Umm… You're blocking the door?" One of Sakura's pink shirt short skirt drones stood impatiently behind me. Miyuki? Mitsu? Something like that. I moved out of the way, "You're welcome." I huffed when she haughtily passed by me without a word.

I didn't waste much time standing in the front of the classroom. I sat in the very back, as close to the window as possible. I moved the desk even closer to the window than it already was, boxing myself in on three sides.

I take my phone out and text Neji

_I have to stay after for a few minutes or so. Will you wait for me?_

I don't wait long for a reply.

**What? I can't. I have work T-T**

_Well can you at least take Sasuke Uchiha's stuff home? He left them here by mistake._

**Sure. He lives on the way to work. I'll pick them up. What room are you in? Can you get a ride home from Ino or Shikamaru?**

_Sure. Shikamaru is the T.A for this class so I'll ask him. Room 216._

**Okay. Love you Hinata.**

_Love you too Nee-san. See you later._

He sure does text fast. I put my phone away in sync with the ringing of the bell. Everyone quickly sat down, san for one person.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat." The obsessee of eyeliner towered over me.

"Go sit somewhere else. I'm sure there are other desks.

And yes, there were 3 other desks. One resided right in front of the teacher's desk. The other two were on the far side of the classroom, in the land of fangirls. Yuck. I was definitely not moving for this punk.

Apparently he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I guess he also decided that this desk would fit the two of us easily.

Before I knew it, I was completely boxed in. He sat in the desk with me, putting his stuff on the desk. I understand why he wouldn't want to sit in the other desks, but this was ridiculous!

I didn't respond verbally, but I fumed. He pretended that I wasn't there, busying his self with doing the warm-up on the board. I was NOT going to move, despite his efforts to make me.

Sensei, Kabuto I think his name was, gave us a funny look but chooses (wisely) to ignore us. He started the lesson, and people began to diligently take notes.

I try to but the lesson bores me. Psychology sounded like a fun class to take, but it's really not. Instead I glare at Gaara, trying to mentally will him out of my seat. His seat. Whatever.

He ignores the glare, still writing notes.

"Hmph" Gaara gives me a funny look; he looked straight at me with a "really?" look on his face.

"So…" He spoke

Maybe pigs _will_ fly.

"Hmm?" I responded. I most definitely wasn't going to pass up this once in a blue moon opportunity. What did he have to say?

"I can see your bra strap."

He said it rather loudly. The other kids in the back turns towards us, snickering. Some kids found it even funnier that the quietest kid in class was sharing a desk with me, poking fun at me.

I gaped at him, shocked at what he had said. I fix the problem, blushing insanely. He chuckles at my reaction.

We all calm down, listening to Kabuto Sensei. I don't look directly towards the front because of the vase. I choose instead to look out the window, which gave me a nice view of the courtyard. The courtyard was dotted with students from crime scene investigation, the next tier of the psychology curriculum. There was "blood" spread on the trees and a bagged body lying in the middle of the area.

I snap my gaze to the front of the room. I'd rather endure the vase than the "murder" scene outside. I didn't need three months of therapy to go down the drain, all because of a stupid incident like this one.

Class, once again, seemed to last forever but ended much too soon. The bell interrupted Kabuto mid-sentence. He sighed, "Page 27-33, there will be a quiz tomorrow on that section."

I get Shikamaru's attention, "Hey, will you wait for me and give me a ride home?" He nodded, not acknowledging me otherwise.

Gaara takes such a long time to get his stuff together. We were the last two to leave the classroom. I drop Sasuke's stuff on the floor near the door just as I am about to walk out.

"Hinata. May I speak with you for a moment?"

* * *

><p>Kabuto's POV<p>

I was shocked when she first walked into my class. She goes to school here? The shock was quickly replaced with excitement.

I grinned, "_Good. This saves us from having to find out where her location is during the day. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, if I am correct."_

I, of course, stopped her. More data must be collected before I report to my lord.

"Hinata, are you adjusting well? You are caught up, correct?"

She nods. She seems a little fidgety; she had started to press her index fingers together. How adorable. She's shy.

I smile cunningly at her, "Well, there seems to be no problem, Ms Hyuuga. I will see you tomorrow."

She nods again and wastes no time in escaping the classroom.

I whip out my cell phone and called the first person on my speed dial list,

_Hello?_

"My Lord, forgive me for bothering you."

_This had better be good._

"My Lord, this is. I've found her."

_..!_

"I will gather more information on her whereabouts throughout the day. Would you like for me to take immediate action?"

_No, no. We do not need any interference, not like the last time._

"Yes my Lord, goodbye."

*Click*

I smirked evilly. This was going to be… interesting.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

I headed towards the studio, taking my time in doing so. I wasn't so thrilled with the meeting. But I had told myself that I was going to do, so damnit I was going to do it.

I was at the door to the art studio in no time. I was just about to enter, but someone stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

That someone would be Naruto.

"We need to talk. Like, now."

* * *

><p>AN: Revised! Just like Chapter 1. Thanks for taking the time to read :)


	3. Still First day back

A/N: Don't have much to say. Except; Hanabi, Konoharamu and them are freshmen.

And, tsk tsk, NO ONE guessed right yet! (Not that anyone did… *Forever alone*)

Don't assume that this is some tiny bopper fic about a typical high school love story. Please. It's much more violent than that.

I wrote a paper recently, and we had peers in class comment on it. One girl wrote that the closing paragraph was "akward." I think I died laughing at the ironicness. I hope that this chapter isn't "akward".

Disclaimer: I wish.

Anyways, R&R.

* * *

><p>Naruto still had his hand on my shoulder. It was only once I shifted uncomfortably that he moved his hand. I stared him down coolly, causing him to shrink back slightly.<p>

He rubbed his hand through his hair, "Well, all I wanted to say is that I'm really really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for it to turn out that way, it's just that… I heard rumors."

I almost considered forgiving him. Almost, "Well, it seems that it's all good," He didn't catch the sarcasm lacing my voice, "Apologies fix everything now a days, doesn't it? Oh, I'm sorry for murdering your daughter, mister. It won't happen again. I promise. You bet it won't," the look in his eyes told me that he knew where this was going, "You believed rumors over your girlfriend. If you were sorry you wouldn't have dumped me, now would have you?"

He knew better than to follow me. I stormed into the studio, taking note that Sasori sensei was in the art room as well as Deidara. Deidara seemed pleased that I chose to stay after. I let the door slam behind me, not caring anymore. Why should I? No one gave a fuck.

Sasori gave Deidara a funny look before leaving. We watched him leave through the computer lab. The door softly closing seemed way louder than me slamming the door had been.

"So… are you all caught up in your classes?"

I sighed, "Yes. Sensei, please, don't beat around the bush and get straight to the point."

He sucked in a sharp breath, "Alright. Please wait here for one moment."

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV<p>

I had a sneaking suspicion on what all of this was about. If I were correct, then what I was about to show her would affect her greatly. I didn't want to torment her like this, but I could help her, more so than her family.

I pick up the photographs from off my desk, making sure that Hinata couldn't see them yet.

She looked at me with a look of confusion. She obviously wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know now.

I stood directly in front of her, and showed her the photo of Kimimaru, "Did you know this man..?"

Her reaction was immediate. Several emotions flickered across her face; sorrow, fear, horror. Her lip quivered, but she didn't speak. Any idiot could tell that he meant something to her.

"Hinata… were you…?"

She scampered out of the classroom, refusing to listen to me anymore. I sighed, tucking the picture in the pocket of my dark blue jacket. Sadly, I was correct. I was glad that I knew who it was now, but why did it have to be Hinata?

Why?

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

_**Inconsiderate asshole. **__Can it. __**Whoa, someone's a little cranky. **_… _**Hello? **_**…**

I ignored it. I don't remember finding Shikamaru, but here I am, walking side by side with him. He glanced at me every once in a while, obviously wanting to know why I seemed so peeved off.

I decided to reassure him. After all, he was one of the few people who stayed by my side, "Look, Shikamaru, I'm feel so bad about earlier. I was frustrated and I took it out on you for no reason. I'm so sorry." Naruto should have been around to take note on how a real apology should sound like. "I'm not mad at you."

"It's 'kay." He accepted my apology. I successfully cleared the awkwardness that clouded the space between us, and we started talking again. Mostly about how school was doing, and he complained about how expensive a cap and gown were

"…I mean, $75 for the diploma and frame? It's $150 for the most basic package. It's so troublesome."

I couldn't help it, but I giggled. Of course Shikamaru would pin his catchphrase on the end of his rant. Something in his eyes gleamed, probably the fact that I was functioning like a girl in high school should. We had reached the senior lot; I easily spotted his very dark blue truck.

He opened the passenger side door open for me, "After you, my lady." He bowed, humor flashing in his eyes

I curtsied back, trying not to laugh "Why, thank you, si- AH HAHAHAHA" I aimed my fall, landing on the lip of the inside of the truck. Tears of laughter streamed down my face.

He chucked, finding me amusing.

"M-my si-sides h-h-hurt." I had calmed down, but I was still smiling. I climbed into the seat of the truck, and let him shut the door for me. He walked around the back of the truck and got into the drivers seat.

The truck started up with a low rumble. We sat in silence for the better part of the trip, but it was a comfortable silence. He glanced over at me every now and again, smirking.

He made me forget about all of the bad stuff. Around Shikamaru, I was able to be happy. It's the same way around Ino and Neji. It used to be like that with Deidara, Kiba and Shino, but they turned on me when I needed them most. They took Naruto's side.

They didn't know the entire story. **I **was the only one who knew everything.

The truck jerked suddenly. I would have been flung forwards if it weren't for my seatbelt.

"Damn it all to hell, what idiot runs in front of a truck like that?" Shikamaru loudly mumbled. I notice the figure, dressed in black, staring straight at me with coal black eyes.

_No…._

He stands for a second longer before taking off into the woods. His hair flies behind him, a stretch of midnight chasing him.

_No way…_

I open the truck's door, the seatbelt momentarily restraining me. I unclip it and run around the back, ignoring Shikamaru's pleas to wait.

I'm running after the figure that is barely in front of me. The foliage detains me but I push on, refusing to slow down. I trip several times over tree roots and such, but I'm up and going immediately after. I attempt to remember which way I go, but soon I stop trying. It takes all of my concentration to follow the man in front of me.

After about 15 minutes I reach a clearing. The man is facing me, but he is hiding his face.

I step forwards, swallowing my intimidation.

He chuckles, "Now, what is a pretty thing like you doing by yourself in the woods?"

He steps forwards, "You know, it's not often that an opportunity like this arises. Most women are a bit… feisty. I bet you wouldn't fight back, now would you?"

He looks up at me, grinning lecherously.

_That's not… _

I realize how stupid I was. Of course it isn't him. And now here I was, alone with a dangerous man.

He was approaching quickly. I needed a plan, and fast.

I shy back, "Please… don't hurt me…" I look up tearfully.

He seems taken aback, "Well, I won't… even someone like me has morals, you know?"

He puts his hand on my arm. Perfect.

I grab his arm and twist his arm behind his back, forcing him to the ground. I step on his back, preventing him from righting his self.

He laughs, to my surprise. "Now what, princess? Going to hold me down forever?"

Shit. He's right. I can't hold him down forever. Maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world. He notices my silence and chuckles, "What's the matter, princess? Lost you're arrogance now, didn't you?" He smarts, still pinned on the leafed ground.

I release him, hoping that he would be merciful.

He wasn't.

I am slammed to the ground. My lungs empty and I'm left, breathless, on the ground. I barely have a chance to fight for air before he throws himself of top of me, clawing at my arms and legs.

I shriek and try to fight back, but he outweighed me by at least 50lbs. I stopped fighting, praying that he would stop crushing me.

He did, and I lay, shivering. I saw it. In his eyes. The same look that _He _gave me. I choke up, knowing what was going to happen next.

I never noticed the figure throwing himself at the man. I did once he disposed (knocked out) my attacker and pressed a cloth to my face

_Chloroform… _

…**..**

"Hinata…. Don't trust…."

_Don't trust whom? _

The man… with the…

_The what?_

…

_Don't leave me!_

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me!"<p>

"Whoa! Hinata, calm down, I'm not leaving." Neji reassures me. I'm at home, on the couch.

"Umm…. Neji nee-san..?"

"You were here asleep. I just now got home. Something the matter?"

"…no…" Maybe it was a dream. Nightmare. Thing. I sit up and feel the full pain of my injuries and cry out. Never mind.

"Hinata! What?" Neji rushes to my side. He quickly pulls up my shirt and exams my extremely bruised body. "Just bruises. Who did this to you."

"I fell.." He gives me a look. "…Down a flight of stairs…"

"Pretty violent staircase, huh?" He didn't believe me for a nanosecond.

I flinch, but I keep quiet. Then, the truth popped, "I don't know who did it."

"That's ridiculous."

I shot him a hurt look. He highly regretted his choice of words, "Okay… I'll tell father you fell." He starts away, "But I'll find out what happened."

_Not until I know myself. **Yes. Stupid girl. **Hmph._

I felt like I needed a long shower. I made the slow trek to the bathroom, slamming the door to let Neji know I was in there.

* * *

><p>Kabuto's POV<p>

The girl is so stupid. Why my lord even wanted her in the first place is a complete mystery. She was pretty enough, but other than that she was rather timid. Or was. When she attacked that man I was shocked. I pondered this as I sat at my desk at school.

I called my lord. Voicemail. Damnit. "The girl, she's causing trouble for herself. I recommend we secure her as soon as possible. I already have a plan in mind."

I shut my cell phone. He soon texts back,

**I agree. Secure her within 72 hours**

Kabuto smiled, he already had everything planned out. All he need was some stupid desperate guy alibi to put his plan in action.

He knew exactly who.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>AN: Like? Hate? Anything? And, sorry for the rushed chapter. Was finishing up and wanted it out as soon as possible!

Reviews are like Internet cookies to me! (Even the oatmeal, raisin ones =.=)

PS: OH GOSH I AM SO SORRY. I changed the plotline before changing the chapter. I am so sorry!


	4. First day back? Nope! Day two

A/N: Finally! Thanks for the reviews! I really really think this chapter turned out very well. I had fun writing it.

Anyways, it's going to be a little more serious. I've decided that Hinata cursing and being bitchy isn't quite what I want, So less cursing and more real Hinata

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Could my morning be any more cheerful? I woke to the methodic thrumming of rain. The dimmed lighting only fuels my exhaustion; a night's rest had done nothing to help.<p>

I testily sit up, only to be forced to lie back down because of the pain. It wasn't a dull ache, but a hot pain that seared with each movement.

Well, school apparently isn't an option. Good for me. One less day of Sakura and her cronies to deal with. Oh joy.

Neji and my father check up on me once they realize I haven't left my room yet. I explain my pain and they agree that I should stay home.

It's quiet. Hardly anyone realizes that silence is the most threatening sound one could hear. The dead silence that makes you feel like you're the only living being within miles.

With silence come the memories.

Nightmares plague my waking moments, only relenting when I busy myself with studying. At this rate, I'll be the most brilliant of my class. I'm in desperate need of another outlet. Art is out, I reserve that for school. I haven't touched my collection of horror novels in ages, my life's horrors cleanly outmatching the good majority of them.

Instead, I sing.

I don't sing to anyone anymore. I've sung to few, my family and two others. My voice starts out as a croak but slowly increases in volume and clears up after the first few melodies. As soon as my voice clears up, I sing a song that I haven't sung since… well, since forever. I've sung it for only one person.

The rain serves as my instrumental backing. I like my voice, and it calmed me. I sung

..I'm crying. Bittersweet memories of my mother fill me with an empty warm feeling. Why did I sing that? Now I won't be able to get her off my mind.

I don't regret it though. I miss my mother more and more everyday. It's strange though; I don't know what happened to her. Presumably she died of illness but she wasn't sick before she died, she was perfectly healthy. Were there any illnesses that killed in 3 days? With no warning?

Unknown's POV

It hit me like a ton of rocks. I was sent to watch the target and she's singing, singing, the same song the woman sung years ago. Strange. I could've sworn that she made up the song; it sounded like a lullaby.

Beside the point, I was supposed to secure her if she ventured outside but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Master was going to be so pissed.

Time for plan B, I reckon.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

It's really boring without (Deidara. No last name) here. Having a sub means bookwork. Lame.

Hinata is missing as well. It's really strange that I'm even more bored without her here.

We used to be best friends, but then… that happened. I even liked her a little. But not anymore. Not after what she has done to me.

But maybe…

I won't even consider the possibility.

Sakura is in Hinata's seat, chatting nonstop about the most trivial things.

Well, I don't need to know every little detail about her recent haircut.

I instead let my mind wonder.

….

_It was freshman year. I had 2 art classes, like every year. The classroom was a smaller version of Mr. Sameshi's class._

_Sakura, who took a seat next to me, was pestering me. She wanted my opinion on her "latest design". I told her it was fine, even though it sucked. She must have joined art because she wanted to seem "artsy". I saw right through her façade. At this point, I wished to be alone._

"_Sorry I'm late!" a whispered shout, yeah, if that's possible, emits from behind me, at the front of the classroom. _

_Mr. Akasuna(Sasori) silently stared down the newcomer. She fidgeted under his gaze_

"_Umm… umm… I.. had to stay after class… I didn't finish m-m-my e-evaluation sheet…" she stutters into oblivion._

_I would have found this annoying on a normal basis, but today it seems amusing. _

_He accepts her excuse (as well as a late note; she should have just gave it to him in the first place), "You are to sit at the back table with Uchiha._

_He looks over at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sakura duck down out of site. Aha. She isn't supposed to be back here._

_Hyuuga Hinata makes her way back to me, warily watching people stare her down. I stared straight at her, trying to emit a reaction from her._

_To my surprise, she glared back, "This isn't a joke, Itachi's brother."_

_I hiss. Damn, she's good. I though she was that quiet, awkward kid with braces in middle school._

_Guess not. I glare back. She misses it, her attention drawn to Sakura._

"_Umm.. This is my seat…" She's quiet again. That was quick._

"_Hmph. I don't see your name on it. Go sit somewhere else, bitch."_

_She looked taken aback. Even I thought that was going pretty far._

_I was about to say something, but I am interrupted,_

_ "HARUNO!" Sasori shouted._

_The class is struck still. Fear keeps them from snickering. Sakura turns a bright red, "S-Sensei?" she tries_

"_What on earth makes you think you can just disobey the seating chart? You are the first student that ever, ever so bluntly disobeyed my rules. After class, I expect every single desk to be gum free._

"_But…"_

"_Haruno.." He growled. Sakura glared at Hyuuga, like it was her fault. She stormed to front of the classroom, pushed on by giggles from the more brave students._

_Hinata calmly sat down and took out her sketchbook. She flipped through it, searching for an empty page._

_I happen to glance at several of her drawings._

_Many were morbid, most likely inspired by horror films. Something we share in common. But what were more amazing were the drawings of classmates. Some were of Sakura, Naruto, many I knew. Even myself, younger and hugging onto the back of my older brother, me grinning wildly and him smiling slightly. Each picture seemed to descript a fond or happy moment from what I could tell._

_She blushed when she caught me looking, "What?"_

"_Why the drawings.. of…"_

_She sighs, "I like to draw moments that we shouldn't forget. Ones that are forgotten anyways. I like to think that… maybe… they could've been my own but I've forgotten as well."_

"_Wow… you didn't hesitate to tell me. Why? You're the shyest girl I've met."_

_She smiles, "It's easier to talk to people who are less human. You're like a… pillow."_

_She ruined the moment. A pillow? Seriously? What the hell?_

_..._

When did it go downhill? The day she started keeping secrets from me. She didn't trust me to keep them.

Or maybe.. She didn't want to drag anyone else into the mess she was in.

I should forgive her. I want to forgive her

But then again, she did ruin my life.

* * *

><p>Hinata's and Sasuke's POV<p>

I receive a text message, saying

_I want to make things right again. If you want to know the full story meet me outside of the graveyard at 10p.m.._

I'm skeptical. Why wait until now? Why now?

But the promise of knowing everything is plenty tempting.

My decision is made for me.

I'm definitely going, no doubt.

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV<p>

I'm out by the graveyard, soaked, waiting for Hinata to meet me. She messaged me earlier, telling me to meet her out at the graveyard at 10 a.m.. Why this meeting place? Most girls meet at the mall… or something.

It's strange, very strange. I should follow my instincts, but I need to help Hinata. She needs the Uchiha boy and me more than ever. Why the Uchiha boy?

He was her closest link to my best friend. His resemblance, however, may either help or hurt her.

I know most of the story. Much more that even Hinata herself…

It hit me right then. This is the last place Hinata would be. I would later regret not letting this realization deter me, but I ignored it.

I squint and happen to see a lone, dark figure by a nearby gravestone. That has to be her, no doubt. I rush up to her, slipping twice but not falling.

"Hinata, I-!"

A sharp pain, and I know nothing but darkness.

….

Oh God… My head…

!

A bright light flashes in front of me. I attempt to shield my eyes but I find my hands chained tightly behind me. I'm on the floor, kneeling. I would have fallen if it weren't for the binds.

It's a plain room, no furniture. The uniform dark gray of the room is defiled by the almost invisible door on the opposite wall. Whatever is going on…

The door opens with a surprising creak. I snarl at the figure temporarily blocked by the shadow on the light.

It took only a few seconds to focus. The shock causes an icy fire to sear through my blood.

Kabuto Yakushi. The new psychology teacher.

He adjusts his glasses, "Well, well. Thought you would have known by now. By the look on your face, you had nary a clue."

I glare, not talking.

"Please, your cooperation is unnecessary. We don't need anything from you. Well… one thing."

I dare a glance upwards. His smirk scares me, "What… What do you need?"

He looks very, very giddy, "I'm bursting with excitement; finally I am able to spill every detail out onto one of our victims."

He take a breath, "Well, you see, you are the second variable. The first failed, failed beyond every single outcome we computed. It was absolutely a mess. My lord was in a rage. Our prize escaped at the opportunity our attempt gave her. Then the police got involved, leaving us with nothing. But now, a quarter of a year later, we found you. The second variable. Not as valuable as the first, but the effects should compile according to our observations."

I didn't get it. My blank stare must have tipped him off.

He sighs, "The first variable was your closest companion. Our "prize" is-"

My shocked expression stops him. He smirks, "You know then, what your fate is. Very clever"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I scream. It doesn't matter what happens to me. I'll gladly die to protect their "prize". But knowing my death will assist in their plan… It's too much..

I had one question, however, "Why must I die?" It wasn't that I was very afraid. I wanted to know what my death would do.

"Simple. Break her beyond recognition. Allow my lord to scrape her up and have her to himself."

I was horrified. I knew my friend's death wasn't natural… but…

I could have never anticipated this. I take back what I said about knowing most of the full story. It runs deeper than even I could've imagined.

The tears come before the door finishes closing.

…

_Hinata-chan!_

"_Oh… Deidara sensei…"_

"_Oy, I'm not sensei here. I'm Deidara. Kun. Repeat after me"_

"_Deidara…. Itachi-kun!"_

_Itachi has sauntered up (so like him…) and stole Hinata's attention. She went up to him and hugged him warmly. _

_Ugh. Jealously ran like fire through me. I ignored my surroundings, Sunagakure mall, the famous beachside mall,, and focused on the two's touching moment. Definitely artwork worthy._

_I smirked, earning a glare from Itachi. We were to spend a pleasant day at the beach, but clearly violence would be involved._

"_Yeah, yeah. I get it. So where is our little hime-kun and his little girlfriend?"_

"…_One, I am not hime-kun.. Two, she isn't my girlfriend!"_

_Sasuke walked up to the three, accompanied by Sakura. Hinata has let go of Itachi long ago, knowing that a student-teacher relationship could get her expelled and Itachi fired. Haruno-san wouldn't hesitate to rat them out._

"_Buuut Sasuke… I thought this was a date!"_

_I grinned at her whining and at Sasuke's irked expression. I knew exactly what the Uchiha boy was thinking bringing her here. He wanted to make Hinata jealous or attempt to get Itachi to like Sakura._

_Neither was going to work. She's head over heels for the guy, and Itachi wouldn't ever look at another girl. Even with the 7-year age difference, they looked and acted exactly like a high school couple._

_That was the point of driving all the way to Suna. So they could enjoy a day out without fear of their relationship being discovered. Endless hordes of fangirls would rat them out within a heartbeat._

_Stupid Sasuke…. He had to bring Sakura… Only to irk his older brother._

_How childish. Fortunately I had a good solution to all._

"_Sakura…"_

"_Yes! Deidara-kun?"_

"_Sensei, Haruno." I handed her a $5_

"_What…?"_

"_That should be enough for the bus ride home. Ms. Haruno. You weren't invited to this outing."_

"_But…Sasuke invited me!" She looks on the verge of tears. Faker._

"_He had no authority. Now, Ms. Haruno. Or shall I alert the security that you, an outsider with no local identification, are on premises without a legal adult?" Thank God for that rule. Suna is a stickler for regulation._

_She glares at Hinata before storming of to the bus stop in front of the partially outdoor mall._

_Lucky us. A bus pulls up just as she makes it to the stop. I wave cheerily at the bus as it pulls away._

_Sasuke sighs, "Sorry… Hinata-chan.. I was selfish in bringing Haruno on your day out.._

_Hinata grins, "It's okay. I would have wanted to bring a friend too."_

_God, she's forgiving. I remember when Sasori would tell endless stories on their bickering, and even when being forced to clean after school they'd bicker even more. Their relationship changed over her sophomore year. He'd become her best friend; She'd become his crush._

_Itachi is lucky to have her to his self. I mean that from my perspective as well._

_We are walking, browsing the mall. There is a ceiling, but only 2 walls on opposite sides, lined with typical stores you see at a mall. At the far end you can see the beach and ocean .A swimming pool took up most of the center area. A lot of stores sold swimsuits and other ocean themed goods. The city famous ice cream shop, famed for its Tidal Vanilla flavor, took up the rest of the center area._

_I'd have to admit, I was excited. A whole day with my best friend and Hinata… and Sasuke, spent at the beach. We are obviously dressed for the part, Swimsuits and t-shirts. Except for Hinata, who wore white yoga pants and an open white jacket over the blue top of her tankini. At least her hair was up in a bun. Itachi tried to coax her into the most adorable cover-up, but she wouldn't have it. He is probably glad that she didn't wear it, because even in her outfit guys eyed her._

_Who could blame them?_

_We browsed for a little while, enjoying the constant slightly cool air that ruffled past. Hinata ended up buying an inner tube when she thought we weren't looking. _

"_I… can't swim…"_

_She seemed so embarrassed by it. Sasuke and I chuckled, but Itachi consoled her by telling her that I didn't learn to swim until I was 19._

_Hinata giggled, causing me to flush an unflattering shade of red. _

_That little weasel…_

_We finally made it out to the beach. Hinata went to the girl's changing room (didn't she have her swimsuit on underneath?) when she returned, Itachi promptly took Hinata out into the water and tried to teach her how to swim. The real reason was probably prevent other men from eyeing her._

_It ended badly, for Hinata refused to swim without her inner tube. Me and Sasuke tried to help but she refused. Itachi sighed, and picked her up out of her tube._

_She yelped, but he held her close,_

"_Trust me, I wont let you drown."_

_She calmed down, and after about an hour she paddled happily alongside us._

_That day… was one of the best days Itachi and I had._

_And.. Hinata trusted him. _

_She trusted me._

…_._

It's awful. I'm going to die, and she's going to suffer for it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sadness. Choppy ending. Noooooo.

Oh, did I mention that reviews make me happy and motivated?

P.S: If you're still reading, i want to know what pairing you want! Sasuhina, Deihina, or Itahina? It really will affect how the next chapter will turn out. I need to know soon!


	5. Chapter 5

My father's office is as clean as ever. But I know under the neat exterior is an unorganized mess, sorted only by importance. Standing in the center of the room, I didn't know where to even start. I don't know if I'm looking for a file, or a letter, or what. It was like trying to find a book that may or may not exist in a library without a card catalog.

I embrace my biggest fear;

…What if? What if the death really wasn't natural?

I pushed the thought aside and opened the first drawer on the filing cabinet. This could take awhile…

An hour later and I'm nowhere. I've been through the two large filing cabinets, and the desk drawers. It's frustrating.

Maybe I'm going about it all the wrong way. Maybe there isn't any written evidence.

I remember my mother disappearing, and then three days later my father told me that she had died. Hanabi was too young to remember.

I feel some memory trying to surface… but I cannot quite recall it. Some other detail I'm missing. "What is it?" I ask aloud.

A newspaper. Article clippings. What?

If that's the case, I should be looking in my father's bedroom. He keeps important article clippings in there. I'm scared at what I may find. But I go anyways. I really shouldn't have.

I really shouldn't have.

_Otome Hyuuga, mother of two, was found stranded dead at a graveyard in Konoha three days after being reported missing. The apparent cause of death was from suffocation. Kimimaru was proclaimed suspect, but was found innocent. All other details of the death are confidential. _

It was a short article, not much on it.

The pictures showed my mother and father, smiling while my mother cradled the baby me.

Wait…

Kimimaru..

"Kimimaru." I whisper. Dammit. I can't confront him, but I have to. I have to know.

I take all of five minutes to be out the door. I'm still sore but it wasn't as bad as it was this morning. I walk over to the side of the house to unchain my bike.

That's when I hear the first gunshot.

I'm lucky that I jumped back, or I would have been hit.

I was quick, scrambling to hide behind the remaining car in the driveway. I scream when the windows of the car shatter, sending glass flying everywhere. My heartbeat quickened, sending rushes of adrenaline pulsing through me.

It's even scarier when there is nothing to be heard. The silence was much more intimidating than the sounds of the gun. I waited for the attacker's next move, but I'm meant with the silence that promised death.

A click sounded next to me. I didn't dare move, but my peripheral revealed a figure with short blue hair dressed in black.

The voice is that of a woman, "Come along, and you will be spared, dear."

All thoughts of visiting Kimimaru were lost at the hands of fear. I don't hesitate to follow her into the black car parked at the end of the street. She is careful, gently pushing me into the car, "Hurry! There isn't much time, dear!"

I hop in, scooting over to let the woman in. I'm not as scared of her, even though she is the one who has the gun..

"I'm sorry, dear. But you're in danger, and-"

"W-what?:

"I'll explain on the way. For now, we must get you out of here. Before.."

A bullet pings off the window, bulletproof apparently. I still duck out of range.

"He's on foot! Get us out of here!"

The wheels spun violently and we are jerked forwards. Bullets continue to bounce of the car, some embedding into the frame of the car.

The shots quickly become far and few in between, before stopping completely. Questions sit uncomfortably on my tongue, but I restrain.

Now that that's all over, I have a chance to examine the woman. She has stunning blue hair, decorated by a white flower. She's dressed in a long sleeve sleek black top with a short jacket on top and some type of dark jeans. I fail to notice her reaching to the side hidden to me.

"Here." The woman handed me some kind of canteen.

I open it and smell the familiar bitter brew, "Oh, no. I don't drink tea…"

"Drink." She looked stern. I choke down the tea, wrinkling my nose at the aftertaste. Warmth spread through me, allowing my muscles to relax and accept their exhaustion.

The leather upholstery called out to me. I allowed my self to sink into the seat and allow exhaustion to claim me.

I almost miss her final words to me, "Yes, sleep. For far more is to come soon."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

I'm walking home, but I plan to stop at the Hyuuga household on the way back.

Why? Because I didn't want to wait another few hours for whatever she had to say. I am willing to forgive her and make things right. I also want to apologize for yesterday… what I said was completely unnecessary.

It took half an hour to reach her house, including the 5 minutes it took to tread the shaded driveway. I'm approaching the door when I notice something funny. As in strange funny, not funny funny.

There is a perfect spherical hole on the front of the house. I walk over to examine it when I hear the crunch of glass from under me. The glass originated from the windows on the car in the driveway.

I realize what the hole in the house was when I see the car riddled with similar size holes and dents. Bullets. There has been some kind of attack or shootout.

But Neji's truck wasn't here yet, and Hyuuga was at work..

Hinata. Hinata must have been attacked.

"Hinata!" I shout unchecked. I run up to the heavy front door, finding it unlocked. I push inside to be met with the silence only an empty house can emit. I check every room, my fear rising with each empty room.

I finally check her room. The purple and white room hasn't changed one bit. Except for the unmade bed and papers strewn on the floor. Panic chokes me, unrestrained and wild. Fortunately, rational took over; I run for the phone hung on the white wall

Every second draws out it's full worth as I wait for the ringing to cease.

"_Hello? Hinata, I'm a work. You know not to call unless it's an emergenc-"_

"Neji!-"

"_Uchiha? What are you-"_

"Hinata's missing! There was some kind of shooting outside, but no blood-"

"_What? Hang on, I'll be there in a minute!"_

I dropped the phone and headed outdoors to wait for Neji. While waiting, Hanabi arrived home

"Sasu- Sasuke?"

"Hyuuga, go inside, lock all of the doors and windows. Do NOT let anyone you don't know inside"

"What? What's going on?"

"Your sister is missing."

"Oh.."

I was surprised by the lack of emotion on her face. It's as if she was already bored with the subject. She walks inside and closes the heavy wooden door with a satisfying click. I hear the gears of the locks turn heavily.

Good. One less thing to worry about.

My sensitive ears picked up the screeching sound of wheels.

Neji finally has arrived, and I hop into his truck. We sped away, with him firing question after question of the situation.

I half-heartedly answer each question, worried beyond anything else. I really shouldn't have treated her as I did yesterday. I really, really regret it.

Unfortunately, Neji had Hinata's ability to detect deception and hidden details. He stops the truck right before we reach the end of the driveway, "What are you hiding?"

No point in lying, "I.. said some things to Hinata… mean things… that I regret now. I mean, what if I don't ever-"

"Well, you can apologize when we find her. Kiss and make up, lover boy." He teased.

I laugh, despite the situation, "Maybe." Neji really knew how to clear one's thoughts. I shift my attention over to finding Hinata. If... no, when we find her I will apologize.

We mulled over the possible places she could be at, whom she could be with. We drove in circles for the better part of an hour.

The sharp ring of Neji's cell phone violently rips us out of our thoughts.

"I don't recognize this number.."

"Hello?"

"_Neji nee-san?"_

"Hinata?"

"What?" I ask. I can clearly hear her voice, "Hinata!"

"_Sasuke? Neji, I-" "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" _

The voice was extremely threatening. I feel my blood turn cold.

"Hinata, where are you?"

We hear the sounds of a struggle, "_Neji, I- I can't talk now. Just in_ _case.. I love you, Neji. Sasuke, I forgive you for yesterday. I love you too."_

"Hinata!" we both shout.

A click is heard, then silence.

Neji slams on the brakes in frustration, his eyes full of unshed tears. It took me longer to realize the reason.

She told him that she loved him. And me…

She sounded like she didn't expect to return.

…

"Neji, now we have to find her."

"How? We have no idea where to start."

"Don't you remember? The Sabuko family runs a private detective agency. I'm positive they are willing to locate her. We have a phone number, if nothing else."

"Right." Neji contained his fear for his sister. They needed to be ready to face whatever was coming.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

The phone was smashed to bits before my eyes. A very large man had crushed it with his bare hands.

He menacingly moved towards me, as if to harm me.

"N-no, I just wanted to call my brother, I s-swear!"

He stalled for a moment, long enough for me to scurry around his tall frame. I ran for the door, pulling it open.

I slammed into another person. He barely budged, but I was knocked back.

"Kisame, stop."

"Sasori-sensei?" I was extremely confused. I woke up in the seemingly empty room not too long ago, and tried to use the phone to call my brother.

Sasori spoke, "Hyuuga, are you aware of all the trouble you have caused?"

"Trouble..? What do you mean?" I asked

"I don't think she does, Sasori. Should I tell her?" Kisame looked somewhat… sympathetic?

"That isn't necessary. " Sasori motioned towards Kisame. He quickly left the room.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you existence has caused the injury and death of hundreds, and hundreds more will suffer if you continue to carelessly expose yourself."

What? I did what?

"The Akasuki and the Black Snakes have been at battle for months now. We later learned that they were targeting 2 of our own."

I somehow knew whom they were targeting.

"First Itachi."

And?

"And now, Deidara."

"They're after Deidara? Why? Why did they go after Itachi?-"

Sasori cuts me off, "Because they're close to you. Ultimately, the Black Snakes are after you."


End file.
